Of Mice and Drakken
by whitem
Summary: Answering a challenge by pbow in the forum... Challenges...  Drakken meets Pinky and the Brain.  Ch4 now posted...  finished.
1. Chapter 1

My answer to a challenge by pbow in the forum "Challenges". Originally I thought this may be a one-shot, but decided to make it a little more. It will still be kinda short, maybe no more than 4 chapters.

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Kim Possible characters, and Warner Bros. own Pinky and the Brain

Of Mice and Drakken

Drakken had always been one to keep up on certain aspects of the scientific community. But he seemed to limit himself. He didn't watch out for the little things. In fact, little things could be the downfall of great things. In fact, it was a small microbe that killed off Napoleon's army. The world could be gravely different if that deadly microbe hadn't killed off his forces.

So he almost paid no attention to a small article that was written in some obscure scientific journal. An article about a couple of mice that had been experimented on.

By using genetic manipulation, this doctor was able to take the intelligence of one mouse, and double it by combining it with another. In fact it did more than double it, it made the one mouse a genius! The only thing that went wrong was that the other mouse he used had become pretty much an idiot. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the other scrawny looking thing would live much longer. Dr. Warner published the results, left the mice in a cage in his office, and went on to work on other things. He actually had no idea what he had a created.

Dr. Drakken however, knew that there was technology to be had! If he could find these mice, he could possibly rule the world!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Brain, what are we going to do today?"

"What we do everyday, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

Brain immediately then reached his tiny paw through the bars of the cage, and flipped the latch so they could get out. This time would be different! He was sure of it!

The office was dark, since it was about 1 o'clock in the morning. The two little mice scampered along the tabletop, and slid down the leg of the table. Brain went first, and Pinky came sliding down, landing on top of Brain.

"Pinky! Watch what you're doing!" He said, rubbing the bump forming on his head. "Now let's get out of here, and get on with our plan."

"Just what is our plan, Brain?"

"Umm, I don't have one now, but I'm sure I will come up with one."

Just as they headed towards the door, Brain saw a figure through the glass window. "Pinky, get down!" The two scampered behind a trash can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego easily found the Doctors office that Dr. Drakken had told her about. She couldn't believe his name was blazoned across the door. Shouldn't he be laying low if he had developed something as sinister as what her boss thought he had?

Also, why did she have to capture a couple of mice? Mice! She was so above this! Looking around the room, her eyes landed on the small cage.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. "The damn things escaped."

Suddenly she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. "There you are!"

Just as the two mice started to scurry out from behind the trash can, Shego shut the door, and placed a foot in front of them. The two skidded to a stop, and started to run the opposite way. She could have sworn she heard one of them speak! _Nah… I must be hearing things._

She grabbed the trashcan, dumped out its contents, and was able to slap the open end over her targets. She placed her head down near the floor by the trashcan, and lifted it a bit to see if they were indeed caught. She was rewarded with a punch in her eye!

"Why you little!" Shego said with anger, and she lit a finger with plasma.

Suddenly Shego heard a small, but yet commanding voice. "My dear, we really shouldn't be fighting."

"Huh? What?" She looked around the room, wondering where the voice had come from. She then lifted the trashcan, and looked at the two mice, who just stood there, looking up at her. "Nah, couldn't be." She mumbled.

"But yet, it is." The voice said again. "I can see you are not a person to be trifled with, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

Shego leaned over, dropping the can to the side, not believing her ears! The mice could talk! "Huh?"

"I think we've got a smart one here, Pinky."

"Are you sure Brain? I mean, she's looking at us like we're crazy or something."

"Be that as it may, Miss? I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I apologize for that. My name is Brain, and my cohort here, is Pinky. I believe you were looking for us?"

"Uhh, uh, yeah." Shego said, blinking twice.

"So, what do you intend to do with us? We won't try to run. I can see you are quite a fighter, and you can apparently create plasma at will with your hands. " Brain said matter of factly, pointing at her still ignited finger.

Shego shook her hand to extinguish the small flame. "H… how is it that you can t… talk?"

"Quite simple really, Dr. Warner just took the valence electrons in the occipital lobe of our brains… wait. What am I doing? We have introduced ourselves, now what is your name?"

"M… my name?" Shego was still slightly stunned that she was talking with a mouse! "I… I'm Shego."

"Well, Shego, could you please place us on the table behind you so I can speak to you better? Looking up at you is quite a literal pain in the neck."

"Ummm, Ok. Sorry." Shego picked up the two mice, and set them on the table that Brain had indicated. She then sat on a chair so she could look them straight in the face.

"Yes, much better. So Shego. Why are you here to take us?"

"Uhmm, I… Dr. Drakken needs you to study so he can figure out how to make himself smarter."

"Interesting concept. What are his plans after that?"

"Well, he wants to take over the world. What else?"

"Really?" Brain said, his mind whirring with ideas. Brain then turned to Pinky. "Pinky? Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Gee Brain, I don't know. But where are we going to get a tire and a dingo at this time of night?" Brain slapped his face and groaned as he slid his paw down his nose.

Brain whispered in Pinky's ear. "We will go see this Dr. Drakken, turn his idea around against him, and then we will take over the world ourselves!"

"Oh goody!" Pinky said as he danced gleefully, clapping his small paws.

"Miss Shego? We will go with you willingly to see your… Dr. Drakken.

Shego then picked the two mice up, and went out to her jet, which was hovering just above the street.

"Ah… hover technology. Most interesting." Brain said with wonder to no one in particular. Shego stepped into her jet, placed the mice in a small box in the seat next to her, and took off back for the lair.

They arrived after about an hour, and Shego walked in to the lair's kitchen, where Drakken was, and very unceremoniously dropped it on the table. "Hey!" The two mice exclaimed at being dropped.

"There's your mice, Drakken. Now I'm going to take a nap. So don't bug me!" She left the kitchen, went into her room, and slammed the door shut.

"Oh goody. Let's see what we have here?" Drakken said as he walked up to the box on the table. He peered into the box and saw two white mice. One with a slightly enlarged head, and the other, a scrawny little, almost nerd looking, mouse.

Ideas began to course through his mind. _First, I'll scan their minds, see just how smart they actually are. Then I'll attempt to back engineer these rodents and…_

"Well, are we going to stare at each other all day, or are we going to take over the world?"

"Say wha…?" Drakken was taken aback. Did that mouse just speak? "D… did you just s… speak?"

"Yes I did, you Buffoon. Now shall we get down to business?"

Immediately Drakken bristled. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry. How about, Blue Boy? Or maybe…"

"That's quite enough. I will not be ordered around by a mere… mouse."

"Well, if you do not listen to me, then you will not e able to take over the world."

To be continued…

What y'all think so far? Let me know…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my Challenge Fic. Hope it meets with everyone's approval, and I hope I have captured the correct mix of dialogue between two quite different shows.

Disclaimer again: I do not own the Kim Possible or Pinky and the Brain characters…

Chapter 2

They're Pinky and the Brain, They're Pinky and the Brain.

One is a genius, the other insane!

To prove their mousy worth, must overtake the earth.

They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain… **Slam!**

**------------------------**

"Is this all you have? A Death Ray?" Brain could not believe that was all this Dr. Drakken had to show for, what did he say? A month? "I'll tell you what we should do, you should make a Brain Control Beam."

"A what?" Drakken wasn't sure what this mouse was talking about. Besides, he wasn't really listening since he was still upset that Brain had dissed his Death Ray.

"You know, a BCB? You can control whatever a person does just as long as they are inside the beam. You could make them do anything!"

"But I've already tried the mind control chips…" Drakken started.

"But you had to get them on the person! A beam would be so much better, because no one can see it for one, and after you make the person do what you want, you simply shut it off, get out of there, and watch the destruction ensue. There is no evidence left behind of your tampering"

"You know, that just might work!" Drakken was starting to get excited by this idea. Why hadn't he thought of something like that?

"But of course it will work, I thought of it. Now all we have to do is make a few changes to that Destruction Beam of yours so it will send out the correct frequency."

"I've got to tell Shego about this! She will…" Drakken began to say.

"No, no, no. Don't tell her what we have! Don't you realize what else this beam can do?"

"What? What else can it do?" Drakken was all ears.

"At a lower power setting, you can make subliminal suggestions to a person, making them think that what they are doing is actually their own thoughts!"

"How deliciously evil." A huge grin spread across Drakken's face. He had already thought of a few suggestions he could plant in a certain redheaded cheerleader's brain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me what this is again, Wade?" Kim asked as she eyed the small ear unit suspiciously.

"Basically it will keep you from ever being mind-controlled again. You don't want a mind-control chip, or a Moodulator controlling you again, do you?"

"No, I don't." Kim winced at the memories. Most were bad, but some were good. Strike that, all bad. She had almost seriously hurt Ron when she couldn't control her anger with the Moodulator.

"Do you have one for Ron too?"

"I'm working on it now, but I'm having trouble finding one last piece to finish it. It's an…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… an Occipital Protection Circuit? What is that for?" Drakken asked.

"Well, you don't want the unit to accidentally start to control you? Do you? There's a bit of backwash from the shoulder unit, and if you didn't have this protection circuit, the beam would control you AND your target. You would be susceptible to suggestion."

"Ah ha. And we get this… where?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's only one place to get them." Wade said.

"And I suppose it's in the Middleton Center for Brain Surgery." Kim finished.

"You got it. Should I send you a ride?"

"Please and Thank-you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken, Pinky, and Brain arrived just before Kim and Ron did. They decided to land near the back of the complex, at a construction site, where construction had been halted because of a lack of funds. One of the benefactors had suddenly pulled out of the deal, and the hospital Admin was searching for a new one. About a minute later, Kim and Ron arrived at the front door.

"So where is this thing stored Wade?" Kim asked as they walked down the main hall.

"There's a Research and Development lab two floors down in the basement."

"I didn't know there was a basement in the hospital." Ron said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken walked through the Hospitals corridors trying to stay out of site. He was ducking around corners, and would go into broom closets just to keep from being seen. The entire time, Brain and Pinky were in his lab coat pocket, Brain giving Drakken directions to where they were going.

"Now how do you know where this thing is?" Drakken asked Brain.

"I have spent many years in different hospitals, and they all have an R&D section. It's where many…" He shudders. "Tests are performed."

"Oh c'mon Brain! I thought the enemas were quite refreshing!" Pinky said gaily.

"You would Pinky. You would. That room up ahead on the left should be the right place."

"Now how do you figure that's the room… Oh." Drakken pulled up short in front of a glass door marked 'Research and Development'.

"Now we just need to get inside." Brain said as he studied the card reader and keypad. Then he looked down at the bottom of the door. Perfect!

"Pinky, slip under the door, and open it from the inside, please." The diminutive mouse snapped a salute, and scampered down the inside of Drakken's leg, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

Pinky finally exited the bottom of Drakken's pants, and shuddered. "Never again will I ever do that, Brain."

He was able to squeeze under the door, and then began to shimmy up the other side. He paused for a bit right at the same height as Drakken's head, opened his mouth, and pressed it on the glass giving Brain and Drakken a shot at his tonsils.

"Ewww…" Drakken responded.

"Yes Pinky, very nice. Now would you please open the door?"

Pinky jumped from his perch onto the door handle, making it turn under his weight. The latch clicked, and the door swung open so Drakken could walk through. As he walked inside the room, Pinky jumped back into the pocket beside Brain.

Just as the door closed, the sound of a ventilation grate clattering to the floor echoed throughout the lab.

"C'mon, Ron! What part of 'Quietly' do you not understand?"

Ron stood up, and pulled up his pants. "My belt buckle caught on the grate, Kim!"

When Drakken turned towards the sound, he involuntarily jumped back a few feet. "Kim Possible!"

"What?" Brain said from Drakken's pocket. "What's impossible?"

"Not IM Possible, KIM Possible! She's my arch foe!"

Kim and Dr. Drakken stood in front of each other, poised in fighting stances. Ron was standing a bit behind Kim in sort of a Monkey Crouch, and Rufus was staring down at something in Drakken's pocket with a scowl on his face.

To be continued…

* * *

Still good? I hope so. Please R and R… 


	3. Chapter 3

The KP and P & B short little saga continues… This may end up being a little longer than I originally thought…

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…

Chapter 3

Recognition? No. Repressed memory resurfacing? Maybe. Rufus wracked his tiny little brain to try and get rid of a sense of deja' vu. Had he seen these little rodents before? He just wasn't… quite… sure.

Kim's voice pulled him out of the thought. "Where's Shego, Drakken? And why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you." Drakken shot back.

"Well, I could say it was dumb luck…" Kim started to say.

"Dumb SKILL, Kim. Dumb skill."

"Do you always talk so much?" Brain said quite loudly.

Kim looked down at Drakken's pocket where she heard the voice. A corner of her mouth ticked up to a slight smile, but not enough to be noticed. She just couldn't pass up the opportunity for a great line.

"Is that a mouse in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh… Ha Ha… Kimberly Anne! Now let me get the Occipital Protection Circuit, and we'll be on our way."

"What? He's after the same thing we are, Kim!"

"Now why would you want that?" Kim asked getting more irritated by the minute.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"Please, must you two fight? I'm sure we can come up with an amicable agreement?" Brain spoke again, causing the two heroes to finally react to a talking mouse.

"What in the name of…" Kim said in wonder, squinting her eyes at the mouse in his pocket.

Ron's reaction was a little more, shall we say, vocal? "Ahhhh! Talking animals! Talking animals! Evil mice, evil mice!"

While Ron and Kim continued to banter back and forth, neither of them noticed that that the scrawny little mouse had scampered out of Drakken's pocket, and was now running along the floor towards an open cabinet that the other mouse had pointed to. That is, Rufus noticed, but they didn't.

He immediately jumped out of Ron's pocket, and ran towards Pinky. The two arrived in front of the cabinet, but not very gracefully. Rufus had used a flying tackle to take Pinky down, and they rolled into a heap at the base of the cabinet.

After they stopped tumbling, Rufus launched Pinky off of him with a push of his legs. He then stood up, chattering furiously, and shaking a small paw at the mouse, who was slowly getting up off the floor.

"Wait…," Pinky said, his hands out in front of himself for defense. "Do I know you?" Rufus walked angrily up to the small mouse, his little paws balled into fists.

"Are you…? Were you…?" Pinky then said something that caused Rufus to stop dead in his tracks. "Dr. Warner?"

Rufus was suddenly awash with memories: _Being carried in a cage, and being presented to a kindly old man, who took him in his hand, and closely scrutinized him. His eyes were barely even open from being born just yesterday, but it was enough to see some of his surroundings. The doctor had set him down in a cage with two white mice, to see what their reactions would be to each other. Apparently all three needed to be comfortable with each other, for some reason. The meeting went far from perfect. The two mice immediately had seen him as a weak and helpless intruder, and began to circle him, chattering furiously. A small white fist swung at his chin, and he was suddenly pulled from the cage, saved by the kindly old doctor. "I'm sorry, he just won't do." Scared and alone, the little mole rat, no more than a day old, curled up, shut his eyes tight, and began to cry. He never opened his eyes again until he felt himself being placed on a soft bed of wood shavings. Then he remembered being placed in the hand of a scrawny little kid with big ears, and a mop of blond hair._ The rest is history.

"Hey Brain!" Pinky called out, pointing at Rufus. "I think this is the little guy we tried to pick a fight with before we were changed!"

"Pinky… How can you remember that? Forget about him and get the circuit!"

Drakken and Kim had started to circle each other. Drakken knew he didn't stand a chance with her in a fight, but all he had to do was stall them for a few seconds so that the OPC could be taken.

"What are you gonna do, Drakken? Hit me? You don't want to hit a girl now, do you?" Kim taunted him as she circled around, looking for the right time to take him down. She didn't notice that the other little mouse had now left Drakken's pocket.

Brain leapt from the coat pocket to the table nearby, and started to look around for something he could use to help his newfound partner out. His eyes landed on a bottle of acid. _No, I can't do that._ Then he saw a bottle of glycerin. _That could work… a coolant that is very slippery._ He pushed the glass bottle on the floor just before Kim stepped down on the same spot.

She never saw it coming. Suddenly Kim stepped on something VERY slick, and her foot went out from under her! She promptly fell on her butt, and Ron then tripped over her, causing both to tumble.

Seeing the two teens go down, Rufus rushed over to help out his partners. Left alone, Pinky quickly scampered up the shelves of the cabinet, and found what they were looking for. Drakken quickly stepped over to the cabinet, picked up the circuit and Pinky, and stuffed both in his coat pocket.

"Until next time… Kim Possible!" Drakken waved, and rushed out the door, slamming it shut. Kim and Ron tried to stand, but kept slipping on the glycerin, and falling over each other.

Drakken had beaten them, and without Shego! And who were those little mice?

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but thought this would be a good place to end it. Kim Possible and company defeated by Drakken and a couple of mice! What did y'all think of my little history of Rufus? As always, please R & R… 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the last chapter… Hope I answered the challenge by pbow effectively. Please R & R and tell me what y'all think…

Disclaimer: The KP characters are owned by Disney, and Pinky and the Brain are owned by Warner Bros. … Also, no mice were harmed during the writing of this fiction…

Chapter 4 

Brain crawled out of the BCB after installing the Occipital Protection Circuit. He hadn't seen Drakken's partner Shego for a while, and he was getting worried. He wasn't worried about where she was, but what she might be doing. He decided to ask Drakken of her whereabouts.

"Doctor Drakken? Where is your partner, Shego?"

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend! Why should I keep track of her?"

"Ohhh Kaaaay…" Brain was almost stupefied by the answer.

"Sorry b'out that. I don't know where she is. Sometimes Shego just disappears. Don't know why, don't care."

"Maybe you should. Have you ever wondered if she might be doing something behind your back?" Brain began his plan of messing with Drakken.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're dating…" Brain just looked at Drakken without saying a word. "Sorry. I'm sure she has done nothing to rat me out. She is quite loyal to me."

"Have you ever thought about why you are always beaten by a teenager and her friend?" This was just too easy.

"You're not suggesting…"

"Yes, I am. Your 'partner' may be tipping them off as to what you are doing. Haven't you ever thought of that?" Brain continued to put seeds of doubt in Drakken's mind.

"No. She wouldn't do that, Shego couldn't…"

"I couldn't what?" Shego just walked into the room, and NOT from her bedroom door.

"Shego! Where have you been?"

"Calm down Dr. D., I was just out getting some fresh air. Besides, when have I ever had to report to you on what I do with my own time?"

"Well you know what Shego? From now on, I think you should." Brain kept quiet and watched his seeds of dissent germinate.

"That **does** it!" Shego yelled in Drakken's face. "I am SO out of here! I'm taking 2 weeks vacation! **Then** maybe we can discuss this. Later!" She huffed out of the room, grabbing a duffel bag that was sitting just inside her bedroom door.

"That was just too easy." Brain said to himself chuckling. He didn't see Pinky shaking his head at him.

Drakken watched Shego leave hoping that he hadn't permanently ruined the relationship they had, even if it was a little un-orthodox. He went into the kitchen, made himself a cup of cocoa moo, and sat down dejectedly.

Pinky walked up beside Brain and asked him a question. "Now why did you do that, Brain? I actually kind of liked her."

"You would Pinky. She was dangerous. She would have kept us from taking over the world." Brain paused, thinking about something. "In fact, I think tonight is the night we take over this operation."

Earlier that evening Drakken found Brain sitting on the BCB, making it swing back and forth, up and down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm testing the gyroscopic stabilizers. They are an integral piece of the targeting system."

"Ah, yes. Good idea."

Brain hopped off the machine, and went to the bed he and Pinky had set up when they first arrived. Drakken then yawned, and he too went towards his bedroom to get some sleep. Tomorrow they were going to fire the beam at heads of state, and start their quest to take over the world. Drakken was happy. In fact, so happy, he never noticed that the final position of the BCB had it pointing directly towards his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, as Brain and Pinky were lying on their mat of wood chips, Brain's eye's snapped open. He reached over, and shook Pinky's shoulder.

"Pinky, wake up." He whispered. "Time to implement stage one."

Pinky stretched, yawned, and smacked his lips together, trying to wake up

. "What was stage one again, Brain?"

"You remember, Pinky. You open Drakken's bedroom door, I'll turn on the beam and then you speak into this microphone and give the subliminal message.

"And what was that message again?" Pinky said, scratching behind his ear. Suddenly he began picking, and then pulled something out from behind his ear, examined it, and then flicked it onto the ground.

Brain sighed. "Pinky, we've gone over this. The suggestion your going to plant in his brain is that I, Brain, am the Worlds one and only Ruler. He will then listen to whatever I say, and do whatever I tell him to do."

The two mice then began to walk to their positions to perform the task at hand. Their direction took them past the entryway to the kitchen. Just before they split to go to their respective positions, Brain turned to Pinky and said, "Pinky? Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Gee Brain, I don't know. But where are we going to get a duck and hose at this time of night?"

Brain just looked at Pinky, his mouth agape. _What in the world goes on inside that brain of his?_ "No Pinky, I was actually thinking of getting a bite of cheese before doing this. I'm a little hungry"

The two mice scampered into the kitchen and got some cheese. As they walked back towards the BCB, each was munching on the chunk in their hand. Brain finished his first, smacked his fingertips, and then climbed up onto the control panel.

"OK, Pinky, are you ready with the microphone?"

"Cheese! I mean, check!" Pinky held up the microphone, signifying he was ready.

Brain started a count down. "Five, four, three, two…"

Just what do think you're doing?" Brain turned around to see Shego standing beside the BCB.

"Wh… what are you doing back so soon?" Brain stammered.

"I forgot something. Now I'll ask you again. What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm, he he… nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why is this thing pointed at Drakken's bedroom, and you have it powered up, ready to use?"

"Ummm… Just testing it?" Brain said, smiling a big cheesy smile.

"I don't think so, rodent!" Shego then sent a small blast of plasma at Brain, who quickly ducked out of the way. Her blast hit the lever that turned on the beam.

"No! We weren't ready!" Brain said frantically and looked over at Pinky, who was holding the microphone, and singing to himself. "Pinky! Don't say anything!"

"I like Shego, I like Shego, I like Sego!" Pinky was singing to himself, but loud enough to be picked up on the microphone.

Shego shot another blast at Brain, who jumped out of the way again, but this time he landed on the same lever that Shego had hit earlier. He quickly reached up and shut off the beam.

"Pinky!" Brain yelled as he continued to jump out of the way of Shego's plasma. "What were you just saying into the microphone?"

"Oh, nothing Brain. I was just singing to myself." He said as he dreamily looked at Shego.

As he tried to scamper away from Shego, Brain found that she had forced him in to a corner. He was trapped! During a moment of Brain's in-decision as to which way to run, Shego reached down and snatched him off the floor, and looped around to where Pinky was. She easily picked him up, as Pinky was still smitten with her.

All the commotion had woke up Drakken, and he stumbled out of his bedroom with his Snowman Hank PJ's on, scratching his back. "What's going on here?" He said, yawning.

Shego stepped in front of him, and thrust the mice in his face. "THESE two tried to make a suggestion to you using the BCB!"

"What? Why would you do this?" Neither Brain nor Pinky said anything as they hung their little mice heads low.

"You know what?" Shego said with a leer in her eye, looking at the mice in her hands. "I think we should just get rid of these two." She began to squeeze.

"NO, Shego. I have a better idea. Take them back to where you found them."

"What? You want me to just let them go after what they just tried?"

"Yes, Shego. Think about it… What would be worse for a couple of intelligent mice than to be locked up in a cage in some out of the way lab?"

"Did you hear that Brain? He called me in… tel… i… gent!"

"Yes, Pinky, I heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinky and the Brain woke up back in the cage they had been in before all this had started with Dr. Drakken. Shego must have drugged them so they would sleep during the plane ride over.

The sun had just set over the horizon, and the night lights in the lab cast the usual shadows across the dingy floor of Dr. Warner's lab.

Pinky Looked at Brain with his eyes half open, but he was definitely beginning to wake up. He yawned and said, "Well, Brain? What are we going to do tonight?"

"What we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

The end

* * *

Thus ends the fic used to answer the challenge of pbow… Hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
